


Sweet Caress

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: You didn’t know exactly when it happened. The moment you started falling for the silver haired butler.





	1. Chapter 1

Perhaps it was that time when you were 18 and visited your uncle Tomas’ mansion during one of the hottest summer’s in decades. You’d caught Alfred on one of his days off and he had been sitting out by the pool in a sun lounger, reading a book with his shirt half open, revealing a rather tanned and hairy chest. You’d been standing there staring, hiding behind a couple of bushes like some goddamn stalker and feeling your blood pool and throb between your thighs, thinking about all the things you wanted to do with this man who was old enough to be your father. 

Or maybe it was a few years later in the fall and you’d been surprised by a sudden rainstorm while waiting for a cab in Gotham City. You’d been sitting in front of the fireplace in only a bathrobe, trying to get warmth back into your bloodstream, when Alfred approached you with a cup of tea in his hand and a smile on his lips.

“We wouldn’t want for you to catch a cold, now would we, miss Y/N?” he’d said with his gravelly voice and thick, english accent that made you shiver. 

“Thank you, Alfred,” you’d said softly with a blush blooming on your cheeks. He had given you a short nod and a warm smile before he straightened his vest and ambled away. 

  


* * *

  


  


Now, in your mid twenties and with a lot more experience and confidence, you knew exactly what you wanted and wouldn’t hesitate to do just about anything to get it. 

You wanted to fuck him. It was as simple as that. You’d tried the whole love thing in the past, and failed miserably at it. So all you wanted now, was to have a bit of fun. No shame in that, right? 

You were living in Gotham now and used to visit your cousin Bruce sometimes during the weekends. The two of you had grown quite close after his parents death and you were more like a big sister to him than his cousin. 

This time though, you knew he’d be gone for the weekend and you took that opportunity to visit the mansion, knowing Alfred would be alone. 

  


* * *

  


  


Standing outside the entrance to the mansion, you smoothed down the black, little skirt you chosen for this special occasion and fixed the blue, see-through blouse that hung loosely around your curves. Underneath, you had a matching silk bra that could be seen through the thin material and a pair of black high heels adorning your feet. Other than that, you’d chosen to be completely bare underneath the tight skirt and you could already feel your wetness against your thighs. Just thinking about the silver fox was enough to make you wet.

A plastered smile and a deep breath later you knocked on the door.

Two knocks on the wooden surface and then it opened to reveal the butler inside. Alfred gave you a hesitant smile and a quirk of his eyebrows, his eyes briefly examining your chest and you smiled inwardly. Perhaps this would be easier than you thought? 

“Miss Y/N? I’m afraid Master Bruce isn’t home for the weekend.” 

Your smile fell, “Oh? That’s too bad. I was hoping I could borrow a few books from Bruce.” You chewed on your bottom lip and acted coy, “But perhaps I could look through the library myself?” You looked up at him with sparkling hope in your eyes. “I’m sure I find what I’m looking for. I know the library like the back of my hand,” you joked with a smile. 

Alfred chuckled softly, sending vibrations through your body and your cheeks burned when you met his twinkling, blue gaze. 

“Very well, come inside, miss Y/N,” he said and motioned for you too come in. He placed his hand on the low of your back as he guided you inside and the warmth radiating off of it sent your body into a blazing heat and you couldn’t help the shudder from rolling through your flesh. You glanced over at the man to see if he noticed anything but he seemed as composed as ever, looking straight ahead with his usual stern expression. 

You groused inwardly. Why couldn’t he lose control just a little bit? Just enough to tear your skirt into a million pieces and fuck you senseless.

Little did you know how much Alfred was affected by your presence and the way you walked so closely beside him. He could sense your scent, sweet and intoxicating and it was almost impossible for him to keep his gaze off of the blue colored bra he could see so clearly through your blouse. All he wanted was to rip your blouse open and bury his face into the soft cleavage on your chest. But he held back, composed himself. At least for now.

“You’ve spent many of your visits in that library, haven’t you, miss Y/N?” he asked suddenly and you were brought back from your fantasies, but not without a pulsing ache between your legs. It gave you enough courage to continue this little game you’d planned. 

“Well,” you cooed with a bite on your lip, “I bet you do too, Alfred? I’d say reading and educating yourself is one of the sexiest trades one can have, wouldn’t you say so?” You gazed up at him with big, innocent eyes before you giggled and walked ahead of him, slowly swaying your hips back and forth as you strolled down the corridor towards the library with the clicking sound of your high heels bouncing off the walls. 

Alfred gave a appreciating growl as he watched your cute, little bum disappear down the hallway. Well, blimey! You were just a little tease, weren’t you? You’d been teasing him for years now and finally, the opportunity presented itself for him to give you the proper punishment you needed. 

A smile was tugging on your lips as you entered the library and headed towards one of the book shelves further back in the room. Slowly, you let your fingers glide across the bindings of the books, while listening to the echoing sound of shoes that was following you close behind. The sound silenced and you felt a hand brush your hair aside and a puff of hot breath against the sensitive spot right behind your ear. The feeling alone was enough for you to shiver and you squeezed your thighs together when arousal flooded your sex.

“You’ve been a very bad girl, haven’t you, miss Y/N?” he gruffed against your ear. The light scent of his cologne combined with his husky voice tickle your senses and sent more shivers down your skin. 

“Y-Yes, Daddy,” you whimpered and pushed your ass back, gasping when you felt his erection press against you. Alfred grunted at your words and ran his hands over your hips, firmly caressing your waist. You looked back at him, his pupils full blown and rimmed with lust. 

“You’ve been teasing me for years, little missy,” he murmured as his hands slowly moved down your thighs, “I think it’s about time you get the punishment you deserve.” 

Alfred yanked up your skirt, exposing the nakedness underneath, making you gasp and gripping the bookshelf. 

“Well, aren’t you a naughty, little girl…” he grunted and stroke his fingers across your naked butt. Moaning, you pushed back against his hand, hungry for more of his touch. Alfred chuckled in your ear before he reared his hand back and planted a firm slap on your ass. 

SMACK! A surging pain suffused your body. 

“Ahh!” Your eyes widened as you cried out and tightly gripped the edge of the bookshelf until your knuckles turned white. 

“You were planning this all along, weren’t you, little missy?” he breathed into your neck as his lips brushed against your skin. 

“Yes, Daddy…please punish me,” you panted, blood rushing through your veins and throbbing between your legs. 

“Oh, you like this do you?” 

SMACK! Another swat on your behind, and you let out a shaky moan. 

“Yes Daddy!” 

Oh God! Your pussy was soaking wet and aching with desire. You heard Alfred’s ragged breaths as he let his fingers caress the growing redness on your ass. 

“Gorgeous…” he murmured as he followed the trail of his fingers with his eyes. 

SMACK! 

“Fuck!” you cried out and your knees bucked underneath you as a flood of pulsing pleasure rippled through your body, “Please…” 

“What’s that, miss Y/N?” 

“P-Please, I can't…” 

“Can’t what?” he murmured and gently kneaded your sore buttcheek with his rough hand. 

You chewed on your bottom lip, your cheeks burning with desire, “Please, Daddy…I need to cum…will you please make me cum?” 

The touch of his hand stopped and you felt his lips curl into a smirk against your skin. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” 

Alfred’s hand moved down, two large fingers dipping inside your wet hole and he grunted throatily. 

“I’d say you enjoyed your punishment far too much, my dear.” 

You moaned as his digits slipped between your slick folds, and he started thrusting his fingers inside of you in an agonisingly slow pace. Sucking on your lip, you whimpered and moved your hips against him. But that earned another slap on your sore skin and you gasped sharply.  

“Tsk-tsk-tsk, such naughty behaviour, young lady. We can’t have none of that, now can we?” 

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy,” you whispered as your whole body flushed with heat. 

“Good girl. Now, I want you to be absolutely still, my dear,” he said right before he seized your jaw with his free hand and tilted your head up as he started pumping his fingers inside you. A rush of pleasure erupted your body when he hit that sweet spot deep within your pussy over and over again. 

“Oh fuck!” you squealed, arched your back and threw your head back against his shoulder as your orgasm seared through and your whole body was trembling and quivering with pleasure. 

Alfred’s breath was hot against your cheeks, his breathing heavy and you felt his hardness poke against your ass as he held you tightly through your climax. When your orgasm slowly died out, he let his fingers slip out of you and moved them up to your mouth, slowly letting them glide across your lips. The smell of your own arousal was strangely arousing and a new wave of desire washed over you. Panting, you opened your mouth and looked up into his eyes as you sucked his fingers clean. He growled, his blue orbs penetrating your gaze before they fixed on your lips that were tightly sealed around his fingers and sucking them into the warmth of your mouth. 

Then he abruptly withdrew his fingers and let go of you completely. You gasped as you stumbled back a bit when he let go of his strong hold. Alfred cleared his throat and smoothed down his vest before he leaned into your ear. 

“That will be all for today, miss Y/N. I want you back here at 10 in the morning for another set of punishments.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come back to the Wayne Manor just as Alfred commanded you to. But you’re running a bit late…

Shit. Shit. Shit! 

Another glance at the time on your phone let you know you were utterly and totally screwed. 

One minute past ten and you stood outside the large front door to Wayne Manor, nervously changing your weight between feets.  

Fuck! Alfred would never let you get away with being late. You knew him well enough to know that. 

You hadn’t been able to get yesterday’s events out of your mind and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t long for the feeling of his hands on you, praying that he would actually fuck you this time. But now when you were late, you wondered just how much worse his punishment would be. 

After a deep breath, you knocked on the door and barely a second later it opened, and you stared straight into the stern gaze of Mr Pennyworth. He was wearing his usual shirt, vest and dress pants. But today he wasn’t wearing a tie and had a few buttons open on his collar. It was sight that didn’t leave you without a certain stirring in your loins. 

“You’re late, miss Y/N,” he stated with an arm behind his back as he scanned your appearance. Today you’d chosen a yellow, summer dress and a pair of white high heeled sandalettes. But this time you’d decided to wear a pair of sexy, white lace lingerie underneath. 

“I don’t tolerate when people disobey my orders, miss.” His voice was deeper now, raspier and it literally made your flesh quiver. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” you whispered with a gentle tug on your bottom lip and a shy glance at him. You could see the expansion of his pupils, turning his blue eyes almost black and you couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride that a simple word like that could fill him with such lust.

“Very well.” Alfred cleared his throat and opened the door wider to let you inside, placing a possessive hand on the low of your back as he guided you through the hallway. His touch alone was enough to send sparks flying through your body and you took a trembling breath when you discovered he was steering you straight towards his bedroom. 

Alfred closed the door behind him, his posture straight and never faltering. You couldn’t remember ever seeing him relaxed, even on his days off he always carried himself with a strong and rigid posture. To be honest, that was part of the reason you felt so attractive to him. He always came off as so…stringent and dominant. 

“I want you naked and on your stomach on the bed,” he said sternly without a blink of his eyes as he turned around to face you. 

A wave of heat rushed to your sex and you almost felt lightheaded when you met his gaze. His commanding tone made you obey in an instant and you let your dress fall to the floor. You held his gaze as you reached behind your back and unclasped the bra, let it join the dress on the floor before you wriggled out of your panties.

Well, that was a waste of space putting on those sexy lingerie… 

The slight coldness in the room stroke your nipples, made them hard and erect, causing the butler to growl and you blushed as his eyes fixed on your breasts. Nervously, you bent down to take off your shoes.

“No! Keep them on,” he croaked with a firm gaze at you, and your movements froze before standing straight again but not without a coy smile on your lips. 

“Right, on the bed then,” he continued firmly and you obliged to his command, placing yourself like he wanted on top of the soft sheets on his bed. You heard his footsteps disappear further inside the room and you turned your head to the side just as he opened a drawer in his closet and picked out a pair of silk ribbons. You watched with breathless excitement and a racing heart as he tied each of your wrists to the headboard of his double bed. 

He just knew all of your little kinks, didn’t he?

Alfred finished and looked down at you with a quirk on his lip.

“Now then, miss Y/N. What are we going to do about this bad behaviour of yours?” he sneered as he ran a warm hand down the curve of your back and you shivered.

“I thought you liked my bad behaviour, Daddy?” you pouted innocently back at him as his hand reached down to your ass. Alfred raised his eyebrow at your comment, quickly reared his hand back and planted a firm slap on one of your buttcheeks. 

“Ahh!” you yelped when a sharp jolt of stinging pain shot through your body. It was immediately replaced with the soothing touch of Alfred’s hand. 

“Steady on now, miss. Don’t pretend a naughty, little girl like yourself doesn’t enjoy being punished.” 

Another swat on your cheek and you gasped, your face flushed with heat and you couldn’t deny the wetness pulsing between your legs. 

“Now, what do you say, miss Y/N?” he asked with a slightly strained voice and staring at the redness appearing on your cheek. He let out a small groan at the feeling of his dick pressing heavily against his trousers. Bloody hell, he was starting to get really hard. He wouldn’t be able to draw this out for very long. Too pretty was your body presented to him, like the finest dish for him to ravish. 

“I…I…” you breathed and swallowed hard as you closed your eyes, unable to utter a single coherent word. 

Smack! The third slap landed on your other cheek, causing your whole body to tremble and you snapped your eyes open. 

“F-Fuck!” you exhaled but it only earned another swat to your ass, making you whimper and writhe in your bounds. 

“I that any language for a young lady to have? Hmh?” 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” you whispered softly.

“That’s better. Now, I ask you one more time…What. Do. You. Say?” Alfred drawled with heavy breathing, his body warm with heat and a few beads of sweat glistened on his forehead.

Confused and in a daze of desire, you searched your mind for a possible answer, coming up with the only one you could think of. 

“T-Thank you, Daddy. For punishing me.” 

Alfred smirked, “Good girl.” 

His words combined with the rattling sound of a belt unbuckling caused your pussy to throb with ache and you glanced back in time to see him slide his belt out of the loops on his black pants and throw it to the floor with a thud. Biting your lip, you watched in anticipation as he zipped down and pulled out his cock. 

Fuck, he was already thick and hard…

“Tell me what you want, love,” he husked while gently stroking his dick, his eyes half closed and heavy with desire. Licking your lip, you stared as he pumped his swollen cock, unable to tear your gaze away. 

“Please Daddy …I want you to fuck me,” you begged and you wanted to despise the desperation in your voice, but all you could think about was how much you wanted that big cock inside of you. 

“Is that so?” he snickered with a smirk, his hand moving to caress your tush, then running his fingers down your leg as he walked to stand at the foot of the bed. “And is my girl ready for me, then?” 

_‘My girl…’_

Yes, you were totally and completely his.

“Why don’t you check for yourself, Daddy?” you purred with a sultry gaze back at him. 

Alfred chuckled, “Oh, you’re just full of mischief, aren’t you miss Y/N?” He grabbed both your thighs and forced them apart before stroking two fingers along your wet folds, making you gasp. 

“Oh my, I’d say you’re more than ready for me,” he sniggered with a smug grin and withdrew his fingers. He chuckled anew when you made the most delightful, little wail. 

“Patience, love. Now, get that bum up for me,” he said and placed a playful slap on your ass. You obeyed him shakily, dragging your knees underneath you to get your butt up in the air. The bounds on your wrists started to strain on your muscles, your arms trembling ever so slightly but you were too aroused to give that a second thought. 

“That’s my girl,” he murmured and got up on the bed to position himself behind you. A soft moan escaped you when you felt his hand take a firm hold of your ass and the feeling of the tip of his cock poking against your soaked entrance. 

“You want my big cock inside of you, do you?” 

“Yes please, Daddy,” you begged. 

“That’s all I wanted to hear,” he crooned and eased himself inside of you, making you moan sweetly when he was finally buried inside of you. Alfred grunted and grabbed a fistful of your hair, bending your head back almost lovingly as he started thrusting. The smooth fabric of his pants felt soft against your skin as his hips crashed against your ass. His movements were slow and steady, increasing your pleasure with each wilful lunge of his hips but never giving your body its release it so desperately desired. 

“P-Please, Daddy…” you moaned shakily through his thrusts and glanced back at his lustful face, his lips slightly parted as he smirked at you in return. He gave your hair a little tug causing you to gasp and whimper. 

“What was that, love?” he whispered in your ear as he released your hair, leaned down and held his hips still against your ass with his cock pulsing inside of you. 

Closing your eyes, you begged softly; “Please, Daddy.” 

“Please what?” he asked huskily while placing soft kisses along your shoulder and up your neck. “Tell me what you want.”

“Please fuck me harder, Daddy.” 

“As you wish, my dear,” he murmured and straightened up before grabbing your ass and pounding you hard.

“Oh yes Daddy!” you moaned as he sent you to a current of pleasure, breathing in and gushing out of you. 

“You like that, do you? My cock pounding your sweet, little pussy from behind?” he gruffed and burying his fingers into your ass when he felt you tightening around him. 

“Yes! Oh fuck yes! Please Daddy, can I come?” you panted when pleasure gathered into a knot in the pit of your stomach, threatening to erupt at any second. 

“Yes, love. Come for me,” he grunted lowly and slammed into you harder. Seconds later you came with a cry of pleasure on your lips, clenching and twitching around him as Alfred’s cock made one last plunge into your slick pussy. Your eyes rolled back, your back arched and your arms trembled tiredly in their restrains. 

“Fuck,” Alfred growled and pulled out just as he climaxed, his dick twitching and spurting his hot, white cum all over your ass. He let out a tired grunt and crashed down next to you. The sound of your exhausted breathing filled the air as you both slowly came down from your peak and you laid there in silence with your eyes closed. 

A movement of the mattress let you know Alfred was leaving the bed and soon you felt his hand around one of your wrists. You opened your eyes and watched with a weary smile as he untied the ribbon and carefully laid down your arm on the bed. He did the same with your other arm before he went to the bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth. He cleaned you off with gentle strokes, took of your heels before pulling a sheet over your naked body. Alfred removed all his clothes except his underwear before he joined you under the sheets. You were still on your stomach when he pulled you into his embrace and you turned to your side as you wrapped your arm around his strong chest, and curled up against him.

It wasn’t until then that he broke the silence. 

“Are you alright, love?” 

Smiling, you nodded and let out a satisfied sigh. 

“Yes, Alfred. Everything is perfect,” you cooed and Alfred hugged you tighter with a smile of his own.

“Good. Then you might want to do this again?” 

“Definitely,” you said with a smirk and nuzzled his neck, feeling this might be a start of something wonderful.


End file.
